


[Podfic] It's A Very Distinctive Family Resemblance

by sophinisba



Category: Captain America (Movies), Leverage, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: copperbadge's story read aloud: "Eliot Spencer comes from a long line of knife-wielding, long-haired troublemakers."





	[Podfic] It's A Very Distinctive Family Resemblance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's A Very Distinctive Family Resemblance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222007) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> Thanks to copperbadge for this fun story and for posting a [transformative works policy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/profile)! It's been a few years since I did a Leverage podfic and I hope it turned out okay.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2019/It's+A+Very+Distinctive+Family+Resemblance.mp3) | **Size:** 7.4 MB | **Duration:** 11:43 minutes 

  
---|---


End file.
